issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellions
Overview The Hellions are a satanist street gang whose trademark are the arsons and fire. This very low level villain group can be fought in City of Heroes between levels 1 to 15, and City of Villains, between the same levels. Background Hellions official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/know_your_adversary/hellions.html) Where there is smoke, there is always fire, at least as far as a Hellion is concerned. The Hellions are a relatively new gang on the streets of Paragon City, whose ranks have swollen recently to tremendous levels. Their arsonist tendencies threaten to burn the city down, leaving them only rubble and ash in which to wallow – some say that’s exactly what the Hellions would want. The Hellions biggest chapters reside in Atlas Park, Galaxy City, and Perez Park. Atlas and Galaxy swarm with them, checked primarily by the influx of new heroes. In Perez Park, the Hellions’ wildfire-like expansion has been blockaded by the Skulls – the two fight a vicious gang war for every inch of the park unclaimed by more dangerous foes. The gang’s colors tend towards red and orange, and their trappings include demonic symbols. Most members have devils, demons, or pentagrams tattooed somewhere on their body, along with the term “Blood Brothers,” for that is what all members are called once they have passed their initiation. Indoctrination to the gang first involves an act of violence (spilling another’s blood), and then a ritual scarring where a recruit ceremonially cuts himself. This is said to unleash a Hellion’s inner potential and to demonstrate his mastery over pain and flesh. As members rise in the ranks, they are exposed to a quasi-religious dogma, where power is achieved through crimes, or acts of sin. In the Hellions’ worldview, fear, greed, lust, and anger are powers to be tapped into. They openly claim to “worship the devil,” and brandish Satanic images like a blunt hammer, but few realize that their leaders are deadly serious in their beliefs. Members fight for power amongst themselves, to establish their status in the gang’s hierarchy. The lower rungs of the Hellions’ leadership is ever changing, as more ambitious climbers struggle to prove their ability. The nature of the dark forces that empower the Hellions is debatable, but Paragon Police and agents of MAGI have documented many reports of gang members gaining supernatural abilities. More worrisome, perhaps, is the testimony of friends and families who describe members as having become twisted by their initiation into the gang. Members maintain a strict code of secrecy and solidarity, even under police interrogation, and the gang leaders – the Fallen and the Damned – take their secrets to the grave. Spotlight on Hellions File:PwHellions-01.jpg|Two Hellions intimidating a Paragon City citizen in Atlas Park. File:pwHellions-02.jpg|A larger group of Hellions surrounding panicked citizens. File:pwHellions-03.jpg|Hellions causing havoc in Atlas Park's industrial region. Architect Entertainment Description After being given a good luck idol by Odysseus Hill, the leader of the Warriors, the fortunes of the two-bit gang known as the Hellions soared. Since then they have become obsessed with uncovering magical treasures, burning their storage sites to the ground, and selling the bulk to Hill but keeping the best and most powerful for themselves. These treasures have allowed them to hold the line and even gain some ground in the turf war for Perez Park with their rivals, the Skulls. It's likely the idol itself is the cause of their compulsion but their many raids on the Circle of Thorns have caused the mystics to suspect the work of an ancient demonic presence. Villain Types Minions Blood Brother Brawler The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Blood Brother Chopper The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Blood Brother Slammer The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Blood Brother Slicer The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Blood Brother Slugger The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Lieutenants Fallen Buckshot In the satanic worldview of the Hellions, falling is a good thing. The Fallen have proven their willingness to take on any power the gang's mystic artifacts can give them, no matter how twisted or base. The hellfire that burns within them protects them from fire but leaves them susceptible to cold. Powers Fallen Gunner In the satanic worldview of the Hellions, falling is a good thing. The Fallen have proven their willingness to take on any power the gang's mystic artifacts can give them, no matter how twisted or base. The hellfire that burns within them protects them from fire but leaves them susceptible to cold. Powers Bosses Damned The hellfire burns bright inside the leaders of the Hellions. So bright, in fact, that they can call it forth to incinerate their enemies. This inner fire keeps them safe from fire damage, but leaves them quite susceptible to cold. Powers Girlfriend from Hell The Hellions make jokes and call her the Girlfriend from Hell. They think she's there to please them; to help them. She enjoys letting them think this, as she slowly but surely takes their lives. Named Enemies Blood Brother Quantum (Minion) The Hellions have found their special edge by using the power of mystical artifacts to increase their strength and skill. Only the highest ranked gang members know where these artifacts really come from. The gang values secrecy and solidarity; only those who have undergone the initiation ritual and ceremonially cut themselves can be called Blood Brothers. Powers Blood Brother Chopper (Minion) (These Hellions can be seen only during the Arson events in Steel Canyon) No one likes a nice, cheery blaze better than a Hellion. They like it so much, they've managed to set this entire section of the city on fire. It's up to Paragon City's heroes to rain on their parade. ''Powers Blood Brother Slicer (Minion) (These Hellions can be seen only during the Arson events in Steel Canyon) No one likes a nice, cheery blaze better than a Hellion. They like it so much, they've managed to set this entire section of the city on fire. It's up to Paragon City's heroes to rain on their parade. ''Powers Blood Brother Slugger (Minion) (These Hellions can be seen only during the Arson events in Steel Canyon) No one likes a nice, cheery blaze better than a Hellion. They like it so much, they've managed to set this entire section of the city on fire. It's up to Paragon City's heroes to rain on their parade. ''Powers Fallen Gunner (Lieutenant) (These Hellions can be seen only during the Arson events in Steel Canyon) No one likes a nice, cheery blaze better than a Hellion. They like it so much, they've managed to set this entire section of the city on fire. It's up to Paragon City's heroes to rain on their parade. ''Powers Damned (Boss) (These Hellions can be seen only during the Arson events in Steel Canyon) The leaders of the Hellions are here to stoke the flames of the inferno. If left to their own devices, they'd be happy to see the entire city up in flames. Adross the Hateful (Boss) (''Found on Twinshot's mission ) Powers Cinderburn (Boss) (Found on Stop the Ritual of Souls mission from Matthew Habashy) 'Duke' Mordrogar (Boss) Main Article: 'Duke' Mordrogar The Hellions are at the bottom of the heap, even in Paragon City. But every so often, one of them displays some real power. The self-styled 'Duke Mordrogar' is one of the few Hellions who display some level of real power even without making an unfavorable contract with a demon. This has given him an inflated ego, and an ambitions drive. Powers Elite Bosses 3K Kelvin Main Article: 3K Kelvin 3K Kelvin is a heavy hitter for the Hellions in Paragon City. He is often called in to deal with problems of the Hellions, using his fire mastery to burn his enemies to cinders. Powers Named Bosses * Barbadan (Damned) (CoV) * Battallion (Damned) (Found on Defeat all Gang Members mission from Lorenzo DiCosta) * Burnscar (Damned) (Found on Defeat gang leader and guards mission from Lorenzo DiCosta) * Char (Damned) (CoV) * Crysp (Damned) (CoV) * Decimator (Fallen) * Destructor (Fallen) * Enforcer (Damned) * Fire Fist (Damned) (CoV & CoH) * Firestarter (Damned) (CoV) * Hades (Damned) (CoV) * Hell Storm (Damned) (CoV) * Hellspawn (Damned) * Pyre (Damned) (CoV) * Pyre (Girlfriend) (CoV) * Pyromaniac (Fallen) (Found on Stop the gang war mission from Lorenzo DiCosta) * Revenant (Damned) * Scorch (Damned) * Singe (Damned) (CoV) * Sizzle (Fallen) (Found on Defeat gang leader and guards mission from Lorenzo DiCosta) Category:Enemies